Person of Lordly Caliber - Special Characters
The following is a list of all special characters, their statistics, locations, and how to recruit them in . Note: Deneb is included in this list for the sake of completion. She is not recruitable and only appears in the game's tutorial. Aisha Scene: Thoughts (Audvera Heights) How to Recruit: Bring Magnus to Puld during the battle. If you answered "I can't do it." at Sir Frederick's execution during Scene 6, Aisha will offer to join your battalion. Answer "We welcome you." to recruit her. Ankiseth Scene: The Grim Path (Wentinus) How to Recruit: Before the battle, you must choose to make peace with the Western Division. Make sure Ankiseth survives the battle. At the start of Chapter 3 Sir Frederick will ask Ankiseth to join the Palatinean Revolutionary Army. If you have a medium to high Chaos Frame, convince him to join by answering "Father, please..." Ankiseth will then agree to join your battalion. Asnabel Scene: A New Beginning (Gunther Piedmont) How to Recruit: Complete the mission by defeating Makisi at Gunther Mines. Asnabel will appear afterwards and offer to join your battalion. Answer "We accept your offer." to recruit him. Biske Scene: The Rebel (Capitrium, the Land of Advent) How to Recruit: Defeat Biske at Castle Eundel to end the battle. If you answered "..." at Sir Frederick's execution during Scene 6, and if Ankiseth did not ask to join you, Biske will offer to join your battalion. Carth Scene: The Disillusioned (Ptia, the Secluded Land) How to Recruit: You must choose to go to Ptia before going to Latium. Go to Furge during the battle to learn of a warrior fighting the demons. Go to Torab Ni and Carth will appear. His unit will then head to Vitegith Castle to fight Amazeroth. If Carth survives the battle, he will approach Magnus afterward. If you did not recruit any Xenobians (Aisha, Saradin, Debonair, Destin, & Gilbert), and have a low to medium Chaos Frame, Carth will offer to join your battalion. Debonair Scene: No Man's Land (Tremos Mountains) How to Recruit: If you answered "I can't do it." at Sir Frederick's execution during Scene 6, have already recruited Aisha & Saradin, and have a medium to high Chaos Frame, Debonair will offer to join your battalion. Answer "Are you sure?" to recruit him. Deneb Note: Deneb does not appear in the main story and cannot be recruited without cheats. She only appears as the battalion leader during tutorial missions. Destin Scene: The March to Latium (Gules Hills) How to Recruit: Bring Magnus to Kurashino during the battle. Destin and Gilbert will appear. If you answered "I can't do it." at Sir Frederick's execution during Scene 6, and have already recruited Aisha, Saradin, and Debonair, Destin will offer to join your battalion. Answer "Thank you." to recruit him. Dio Scene: The Southern Reaches (Tenne Plains) How to Recruit: Dio will automatically join your battalion before the battle starts. Note: It is possible for Dio to desert your battalion. If you elect to fight Dio before Scene 1, and answer "..." at Sir Frederick's execution during Scene 6, Dio will leave. Europea Scene: Suspicion (Vert Plateau) How to Recruit: Bring Magnus to Fort Hillverich during the battle. Europea will appear and speak to Magnus. Her unit will then head to Marralaife Castle to fight Fourierre. If Europea survives the battle, she will offer to join your battalion. Answer "Certainly." to recruit her. Gilbert Scene: The March to Latium (Gules Hills) How to Recruit: If you answered "I can't do it." at Sir Frederick's execution during Scene 6, have already recruited Aisha, Saradin, and Debonair, and have a high Chaos Frame, Gilbert will offer to join your battalion along with Destin. Answer "Thank you." to recruit them. Katreda Scene: A New Beginning (Gunther Piedmont) How to Recruit: Liberate Cayes during the mission. Katreda will appear and ask to join your battalion. Answer "Well, I guess so..." to recruit her. Leia Scene: First Assignment (Crenel Canyon) How to Recruit: Leia will automatically join your battalion before the battle starts. Liedel Scene: City of the Past (Sable Lowlands) How to Recruit: Defeat Liedel at Castle Crotal to end the battle. If you have a medium to high Chaos Frame, Liedel will offer to join your battalion. Answer "We welcome you." to recruit her. Meredia Scene: The Eastern Orthodox Church (Fair Heights) How to Recruit: If Leia is still alive, Meredia will appear during the mission briefing and offer to join your battalion. Answer "Of course." to recruit her. Paul Scene: The Mercenaries (Tremos Mountains) How to Recruit: Go to Corpino during the battle to learn about the "Devil Child." Go to Congool and Paul will appear. During the conversation, answer "Is that what you want?" Paul will then leave. After defeating Kageiye at Fort Bertuga, Paul will appear and join your battalion. Saradin Scene: Uncertainty (Mount Ithaca) How to Recruit: After the battle at Mount Ithaca, a cutscene will occur involving Destin and Saradin. If you answered "I can't do it." at Sir Frederick's execution during Scene 6, Saradin will offer to join your battalion. Answer "We welcome you." to recruit him. Sheen Scene: Visitors from the West (Azure Plains) How to Recruit: Go Fratteli during the battle to speak to a girl who talks about Sheen, then liberate Coppermine. If you have a low to medium Chaos Frame, Sheen will appear. During the conversation you may answer the first question either way. Sheen will then offer to join your battalion. Answer "Well...okay." to recruit him. Troi Scene: The Path Diverges (Mylesia) How to Recruit: Go to Elgorea during the battle. Troi will appear and offer to join your battalion. Answer "...Okay." to recruit him. Vad Scene: Uncertainty (Mount Ithaca) How to Recruit: Vad is the leader of a unit of Grapplers marching south toward Nakima. Once he reaches Nakima, he will remain there for the rest of the battle. Avoid battling his unit by traveling around Nakima to the other towns. If Vad survives the battle, he will appear afterward and offer to join your battalion. Answer "Your help will be valuable." to recruit him. Category:Person of Lordly Caliber